


Dumb Bitch Energy

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Kuro's real dumb, M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Kuro's a dumb bitch and doesn't know how to act in front of Lance.





	Dumb Bitch Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pythagoreanpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Kitty for beta'ing and to Sami for requesting this fic! I had a ton of fun with it and hope you all enjoy it!

“Kuro!” Shiro’s voice rings through their small two bedroom apartment. 

Groaning Kuro pulls his blanket over his head, flipping onto his stomach to bury his face in his pillow. He’s totally not in the mood for his brother’s nonsense. 

“Kuro!” He yells again, pushing his bedroom door open. 

“Ugh, why can’t you just leave me alone, dude?” 

“You’ve been in bed all damn day, get up you lazy fuck,” Shiro scoffs, pulling the blanket off his brother, leaving his legs and back exposed to the cool air. 

“What’s the point?” 

“Come on dude, Hunk is coming over with a friend, and I need you to go and grab us some drinks.”

Sitting up Kuro crosses his arms over his chest, staring at his brother like he’s an idiot, “Why the hell would I want to get up to go buy drinks for you and  _ your _ boyfriend?” 

“I can’t just leave, they’ll be here any minute. I’ll share the booze and even throw you some extra cash for the trouble.” Shiro looks at him with hopeful eyes. 

“Fine, whatever,” Kuro sighs pulling himself out of his bed and changes into the closest pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After taking Shiro’s money and throwing on some shoes he sets out on his way to go buy liquor for his brother and his stupid boyfriend. 

 

—

 

“I’m back and I got tons of booze!” Kuro announces, pushing open the door of their shared apartment.

Everyone looks over at him, one of them being the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid eyes on.  _ Why the fuck hasn’t Shiro brought him over sooner?  _ He has a wonderful smile that lights up the entire room. The soft blue of his sweater popping against his tan skin, his hair is a little messy but Kuro finds it adorable regardless.

“Holy shit,” he mumbles to himself. The bottle in his hand slips through his fingers, shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces the second it hits the ground. 

“Dammit, Kuro!” Shiro groans.

“ _ Shit! _ ” Kuro shouts, bending down to pick up the larger pieces, his hands are too shaky though and he cuts himself on one of the sharp shards. “Fuck,” he hisses, clutching his left hand and leaving the bag of alcohol behind. 

The beautiful man springs into action, avoiding the mess he crouches down next to Kuro, taking his hand in his to tend to the cut. 

“Do you guys have a first aid kit?” 

“Uhh…” Kuro gawks, he looks and smells even better up close. 

“In the bathroom in the cabinet,” Shiro answers for his awestruck brother. 

“I'm Lance by the way,” he smiles softly and helps Kuro up, Lance leads him into the bathroom, careful to avoid the mess and not hurt Kuro’s hand further. He pulls out the kit with one hand, rubbing circles into Kuro's wrist with the other.

Trying to find words he allows Lance to clean up his hand and bandage it. 

“There, all better,” grinning Lance pulls Kuro's hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss over the bandage. 

“Uhhh… thanks.” 

“You think you can clean up in here?” Opening the door the shorter man moves to leave, waiting for the other’s approval.

Nodding he shoves everything back into the small kit, his hand tingling but less from the wound and more from Lance's gentle kiss. He can't believe he's having a gay crisis in the middle of the bathroom. 

Running his left hand through his hair he sits down on the toilet and kicks the door shut. Never in his life has anyone ever made him fall this hard, this fast. He’s known Lance all of ten minutes and he’s already trying to think of ways to ask him out. Way to go, genius, you’re smitten. 

“Are you dying in there?” Shiro calls through the door. 

“ _ Yes. _ ” 

“Okay… can I come in?” 

“I guess so.” 

Shiro slowly opens the door only to find his brother sitting on the toilet looking completely fine, “Uh, are you sure you’re dying?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me he was so hot?” Kuro looks up at him like he’s been betrayed. 

“Pardon?” 

“Lance, why the hell didn’t you tell me that he’s so hot? Why have you been keeping him from me? Oh god, he’s not seeing someone, is he? Fuck! Does he even like men?” He groans, resting his face in his hands, careful not to put too much pressure on his right hand. 

Chucking Shiro pats his back, “You don’t have to worry about him not liking men, he’s totally pan and single, so you might have a chance, bud.” 

“Mm, right.” 

“You never know if you don’t try.” Smirking Shiro pulls his brother up, “we’re playing Mario Kart, you can show him your mad skills.” 

Rolling his eyes Kuro follows Shiro out of the bathroom and into their living room. He grabs one of the beers and takes the open spot beside Lance on the loveseat, he could’ve easily sat on the couch with Shiro and Hunk if they both weren’t spread across it. They know what they’re doing, and Kuro doesn’t like it one bit. 

“Hey, Kuro, why don’t you pick the map?” Shiro says while tossing him a Wii controller. 

Without thinking, he answers, “Rainbow Road.”

Lance smirks, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged on the loveseat. Shiro and Hunk both groan, knowing they aren’t going to do well. 

The game starts up, Kuro bites down on his lip unsure if he should be scared or excited. 

One lap in and he decides scared is what he should've been feeling. Lance is way ahead of everyone else and Kuro is, of course, in dead last. Why the hell did he pick rainbow road?  _ What a dumbass.  _

Chuckling, Lance nudges him with his elbow, “For being the one who picked Rainbow Road, you sure do suck at it.” 

“I picked it because I'm gay for y— because I'm gay and want to show my pride! Yup, just want to show how proud I am of myself. Just a proud gay man. That's all.” 

Shiro gives Kuro a knowing look, smirking at the blush rising in his cheeks. 

Lance nods along as if it makes the most sense in the world, “I get that, my pan ass has always loved how gay it is.” 

The men all sit around playing Mario Kart, drinking, and goofing off until Shiro and Hunk decide to retreat to Shiro's room, leaving Kuro and Lance to their own devices. 

“So,” Lance breaks the silence between them, reaching for one of the last two beers. “how's the hand?” 

“Ah, it’s feeling better. I really appreciate you helping me with it, I'm such a disaster. Although, I think your kiss might have helped the most.” Kuro winks, testing his luck.

“Oh yeah?” Lance smirks leaning closer to him.

“Mm, maybe we should see what else they can do.” 

Chuckling Lance presses a sweet kiss to his cheek, “Maybe later, stud. You mind if I crash on your couch? I've had too much to even think about driving home.” 

“You can have my bed,” Kuro offers, like the true gentleman he is. 

Shaking his head the other smiles softly his features soft and warm under the low lighting, “I wouldn't want to put you out like that.”

“Nonsense, we can share!” He stands, trying not to think too hard about the implications. 

“Are you sure?” Lance gives a hesitant look up at him.

“Positive, it'll be pretty nice to have a cuddle buddy, anyway.” Grinning, Kuro grabs Lance's hand to lead him from the couch to his cozy room, thanking god he was smart enough to clean up a few days ago. His room is simple, only a few random posters hang on the walls, his bed is made for once, and everything is in its rightful place. 

Lance makes himself right at home crawling across the bed and snuggling up under the covers. 

Kuro chuckles and pulls his shirt over his head, deciding he isn’t going to change his normal nighttime attire for Lance he stips out of his jeans and into his comfy sweats. 

“Do you want to borrow some pajamas?” 

“Thanks for the offer, but I doubt they’d fit,” he smirks, shimmying under the covers for a few moments, he pulls his jeans out from under the covers and tosses them on the floor, “I’ll just sleep in my boxers.” 

Nodding he slides into the bed, trying not to think too hard about their close proximity. Lance doesn’t give him any time to question it, though, and snuggles right up to Kuro, wrapping his arms tight around his torso. Trying his best not to think too hard about it he adjusts himself and tries to find the right words to tell Lance he’d like to see more of him. 

“Hey Lance,” he starts, his courage slowly building, “I know we haven’t known each other very long, but I’d really like to see you again and maybe grab dinner?” 

A few moments pass and he doesn’t get a response, he shifts to look at Lance to find him sleeping peacefully on his chest.  _ Great.  _

Kuro sighs and moves to get comfortable again, trying his best to fall asleep. It takes longer than he would hope with his mind racing, thoughts of Lance clouding his brain. 

 

—

 

Waking up to an empty bed is especially disappointing after falling asleep next to someone so beautiful. Kuro frowns and sits up in his bed he wishes he could’ve seen Lance before he took off this morning. 

Pulling himself from his bed he hopes it was all a dream and he didn’t actually meet the most gorgeous man in the world last night. He opens the door to go mope to his brother and finds Lance standing there holding two plates of delicious looking breakfast, all while wearing one of Kuro’s hoodies.  

“Dammit, you ruined the surprise,” he pouts and pushes past the other to make himself comfortable on Kuro’s bed. 

“I could marry you,” Kuro blurts out, taking a seat next to Lance.

Snorting Lance flashes him a dazzling smile, “Why don’t you take me out to dinner first?” 

“Dinner? I could do dinner! Like tonight, tonight is a night we could have dinner!” 

Lance chuckles and kisses Kuro quiet, “dinner tonight sounds perfect.” 

Trying to hide the blush on his face Kuro digs into his breakfast, barely able to contain his excitement. A soft, excited smile doesn’t leave his lips for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You can find me on tumblr [@starboyshiro!](http://starboyshiro.tumblr.com)


End file.
